


[Extra] Your Skin Where I Lived In

by rumithe



Series: Possession [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: Somewhere else in New York, the successful perfumer Annatar was testing his new work on Lindir, the lover he blackmailed.When he was very young he realised his talent of sensitivity to every scent and smell, but when he tried to smell himself, he only felt rotten and corrupted.Keeping this disgust to himself, one day Annatar found a beautiful scent that could cover the his rotten self and tracked to its owner - a ballet dancer whose name was Lindir.Being hateful to himself, Annatar also hated everyone in this world. What he was good at apart from perfuming were to cheat, hurt and take. Blackmailing Lindir to live with him was the first step, but would he still need Lindir when he found another one like him?
Relationships: Annatar/Lindir, Annatar/Random people
Series: Possession [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629562
Kudos: 1





	[Extra] Your Skin Where I Lived In

**Author's Note:**

> for the love to Lindir.

|  
安纳塔不记得最后一天见他时自己对他说的话，不记得他说过什么，他穿了什么，是不是那件他喜欢的风衣，他那天发型是不是特意为去见某个他不记得名字的人而梳的，或者是，他那个时候究竟有没有意识到会发生什么。  
别逗了。  
他记得他第二次见他时他像避瘟神一样逃离时的那句话。  
“谁知道还会再见呢？”  
他那次没有看他，最后一次也没有看他。  
安纳塔知道自己是个混蛋，但他还是在想，或许他应该回头再看他一眼的，因为他知道那个时候他的确还爱着他，就像他爱他的气味一样。

||  
二十七岁的安纳塔是一位杰出的调香师。  
这位调香师对任何气味都敏感至极，他也可以轻易地辨别很多微妙的味道，这是他的天赋所致，而他没有被此所折磨，他很巧妙地运用着它打开了自己的商路，但实际上这种对于气味的理解并不只是简单的“鼻子好使”，而是一种哪怕得了重感冒，鼻子被打出血也不会抹杀的能力，如果你知道X战警的话，就像那些变种人一样，只是多了个人的因素，因为拥有这种能力的人对同一气味的辨析均有不同，至于对他们自己——他们中的一些根本闻不出自己有什么味道，这让他们苦恼，也让他们痛苦，在所有平常的气味中活着，不能感到一丝一毫的波澜的感觉。而安纳塔是所有被赋予了这种能力的人中少有的几个透析出自己气味的人，他知道自己世俗却又清高的灵魂无时无刻不发出恶臭（在他尚未得知这种能力时他也真的为此呕吐过），即使只有他一个人能够闻得见（或是只有他的鼻子这样认为），他也日夜活在对自己的厌恶中，直到他遇见林迪尔，只要他在他身边，他自己的那番邪恶之气就会被淹没。  
“就像是终于可以被保护起来了，你明白吗？”他们同居的一个月后，安纳塔看着在落地窗前练习动作的男子，“就像是我以前一直在赤身裸体地生存，而你变成了我的衣服。”  
林迪尔和安纳塔在一起的第一天便知道了他的天赋，安纳塔不屑于藏着没有危机的秘密，至少他自己认为这不算秘密。林迪尔没有回答，他转了个圈回头看了安纳塔一眼，只有那短暂得不到一秒，似乎并不在乎，并且感到不屑。  
但他是爱他的，他终于悲哀又愤怒地知道这一点，不得不承认这一点，这让他感到自己处于了这段感情的弱势，他知道他并不是不可替代，而若有一天有一个人真的那样出现了，比他的气味更让安纳塔感到安全，他会被立刻无情抛弃。他知道安纳塔是什么样的人，不需要闻到他灵魂的恶臭就能知道，但他却是唯一了解他的人，他只能这样过着，直到那一天的到来。他应该不会害怕的，他早就有心理准备。他也不是一个多么珍贵的人，不是吗？  
如果他的芭蕾舞团发现他还在秘密地卖身挣钱的话，大概他就真的什么都不剩了，连那份父亲留下的债务都还不清，连饭都没有得吃，连一个人都算不上，他知道如果这发生，他就会有那么一天。他也不能理解为什么这个曾经说会保护好他的男人会自己先崩溃然后结束自己的生命，难道是他太孤独了吗？怨恨他让他心爱的女人离开他，所以才会这样没有犹豫地做下了决定？可他还想活着，他也想跳舞，他不想就这样屈辱地死掉，被别人提到的时候，他们说他是因为债务而自杀的，那听起来太懦弱了。  
和安纳塔的初遇对他是偶然，对安纳塔却不是。安纳塔是在经过那个迷乱的酒吧时捕捉到了一丝他从未感受过的美妙的气味。那让他精神抖擞，他没有犹豫地进去，他一定要找到这是什么味道。他看见在跪在一个男人身下正准备给他口的男子，他看上去仍然有点胆怯，男人的手里有他不管是在跳芭蕾舞还是跳脱衣舞都不会拿到的那样多的钱。  
安纳塔叫住了他们，林迪尔当时很生气，他害怕就这样失去了一个好机会——仅仅是一次口活再去那男人的家里一趟而已，他就能加快还债的速度。  
正当他不准备理会的时候，安纳塔突然亮出了更高的要价。  
他当然要接受了，不然怎样呢？  
安纳塔长得比那个男人好看得多，美好的五官，一双近乎金色的眼睛，那时候在灯光下显得很深邃，他也和他一样年轻。  
他冲那男人露出一丝妩媚的笑容，“不好意思，帅哥，我想今夜我有更好的伙伴了。”  
他太喜欢那男人露出的受气的样子了，他以后就要这样让其他所有人这样，为他而改变，而不是他为了别人而被迫改变自己，等到一切都变好了，他就再也不要这样了。  
等到他被安纳塔压在沙发上，男人突然用手勾住了他的脖子，把鼻子埋向舞者的锁骨，他本没觉得什么，可这竟然就这样维持了几分钟，足以让他吓一跳了。  
“你不想要吗？”  
“我正在。”安纳塔亲吻着他的脖子，“你很美，对于我来说很好。”  
“什么？”  
“你不喜欢跳舞吗？”安纳塔的抚摸突然变得难以忍受，“你身上的气味还在……”  
他在那一刻就已经完全了解了林迪尔，追随着舞者美好的气味，了解他的过去，他的悲伤和愤怒，他知道他爱上这个气味，可是他不需要爱这个人，正是这时他没有忍住给了林迪尔一个吻，轻柔得似乎在观赏着迷恋已久的珍宝一样，可却充满了谎言。  
如果他没有吻他，林迪尔不会爱上他的。林迪尔很清楚这一点，他在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，让他走上了错误的路，他那个时候多么需要一丝真正的关怀，只有一个陌生的男人给予他。可林迪尔又立刻感到不安，他太过恐惧自己的身份暴露了。他推开了安纳塔几乎慌忙凌乱地跑到了后台，那里他遇见了一个男人，他给他口交，只得到了那一部分的钱。  
真他妈该死。他不该为了那个男的而放弃当时的好机会的，他根本不知道这些都是什么人。  
他很委屈，下班时在肮脏的洗手间里几个月来第一次抹眼泪，把脸擦干净。盯着镜子里的自己，他觉得自己从来没觉得这样丑陋过，他就像那该死的马桶里不知道留下多少男人的精液一样恶心。  
真他妈恶心。他没由来地生气。  
事实上他有着他难产而死的母亲的好看的五官和白皙的肤色——他其实哪里都很像他母亲，除了那一双灰眼睛遗传自他的父亲。他觉得这些早已不是什么优势了，只是他即将挥霍一空的资本。  
人总是老得很快的。  
就像他才二十二岁，看起来却比那个该死的男人还要世故而憔悴。

|||  
就像之前说的，他们的第二次见面并不愉快。对于林迪尔来说只是另外一次惊心胆战的意外。安纳塔就像一个捕猎者一样在拐角处等待着他的到来，自从那一次他首次捕捉到了这样美妙的气味，他就日夜思念着林迪尔——的气味。他做梦梦见着一件一件把林迪尔的衣服脱掉，露出他的肉体，然后和他做爱，他会好好闻闻男子发根的地方，让他全身发麻，这是让林迪尔的气味浓郁起来的方法。但用一句话来说，他很想得到他，有时候这种想法就像是获得一件物品一样，他觉得有用就留着，没用就扔掉，那种感情林迪尔也再清楚不过。  
就像是被保护，被遮盖住自己肮脏的灵魂，在这做作又谄媚的脸下面。  
当安纳塔出现在林迪尔面前时，这长相清秀的男子吓了一跳，甚至露出见了鬼的神情，但这只会变本加厉，在安纳塔的鼻子里他显得更加诱人，更加猛烈的诱惑——  
“新的一天，亲爱的。”  
安纳塔知道他的母亲是法国人。  
但林迪尔做的是立刻转身离开，就像他才是那个跟踪狂，却被逮了个正着。  
安纳塔从来不会这样简单地放弃，他也马上抓住了林迪尔的手腕，第二次触碰他的皮肤，“也许我们明天还可以再见——”  
“不。”林迪尔本来想这样断然地拒绝他，但他就是不知道自己为什么说那样的话。  
“谁知道呢？”  
他迅速挣脱了安纳塔几乎像飞奔一样逃进了人群中，即使安纳塔依然可以凭着自己的本领定位着这男子是不是走到了那个十字路口，他的心跳在他耳朵里像是被肆意扔在湖里的一颗石头，从那一次让人心坠的一下波动逐渐失去了存在的痕迹。  
有时候在安纳塔心里这感觉的确怪怪的，就像是有那么一个瞬间在你突然领悟了什么的时候，你会感到所有逝去的色彩全部都回到了生命之中，但那片黑暗依然如此，永远都不会改变。  
那片黑暗就是他自己。无论林迪尔的气味带来多大的生机都是无益。  
他认定自己便是这样的人，他也总是这样。一个坏人，忘恩负义的小人，自私自利的、肮脏的小偷，偷掉世界上所有美好的气味，把它们压榨成世俗的香水喷在人们身上。他想要钱，他用自己的天赋得到了；如果他想要权力，那也没问题，他又不是一个光明正大的人，他总能办到，比如给市长下毒什么的，给他夫人定做一款至他于死地的香水，让他们互相伤害彼此吧。女人们的香水总是很迷幻，这些特别为她们定做的美丽的气味让她们开心，让她们觉得被铭记与爱慕着，不是吗？她们恐惧着衰老，好像林迪尔也是这样一个存在。  
他闻了闻他与林迪尔触碰的地方，他的指缝还有手心里还能感受到的那丝冰凉。他总是找不出合适的话来描述林迪尔的气味到底如何，他就像是总在变换着，无论怎么变都是他想要的那样，有时候却又什么都没有了，他自己没有接受这个定论，他不相信这一点，因为他坚信世界上所有的东西都有气味，对他而言的那种可以透析灵魂的气味。每个人，每个东西都是一样，而绝不会有“无”这个选择。但有时候“无”会比林迪尔那天在夜店里身上喷的香水要好多了。它玷污了他，他可爱诱人的小猎物，他渴望的宠物——但无论是什么，如果林迪尔可以和他在一起，是他的什么都无所谓。

||||  
林迪尔不习惯睡得太沉。  
有时候如果他睡得太久他会有种与现实隔离的错觉，远离了肉身存在的世界，这里他的存在还会被肯定，他的身体也在正常运作。  
在他那懦弱的父亲刚去世的几年里，他一直重复着做着那个噩梦。事实上那不总是噩梦，因为它真切地发生过，存在在他的人生里。如此简单而常有的一件事。  
他和父亲面对着坐在家里的沙发上，他们谁都没有说一句话，五分钟的沉默后，感到无聊的林迪尔终于站了起来，用他五岁的幼稚的心灵渴望着他这一辈子都没得到过得东西。他去布满灰尘的书架上拿了一本书，那是他母亲在他出生前为他早已准备好的，却没有机会读给他任何一本。  
他坐了回来，“给我读书吗？”  
他在抽烟。  
就好像他不知道他儿子脆弱的喉咙禁不起这些烟雾的折腾一样。  
“那本书一点都不有趣。”  
“你又没有读过它们。”  
“哦，那你读过了，是吗？”  
“你应该给我读的。”  
“这不是我的义务。”  
“你难道不是我父亲吗？”他十岁的时候也说过这样的话，当小学放了学时，他等到了日落才等到那个男人，红肿着眼睛责备他。  
“我希望我不是。”男人就那样随意地抓着他的手，握得他几乎感到疼痛。  
“我也希望你不是。”他讨厌流泪。  
后来男人就被破产留下的一大笔债务逼得崩溃了，每天晚上都缩在床上恐惧着敲门声，似乎楼下好几层的门被敲响了他都能听得见，他睡觉的时候会把一把刀和一把手枪放在枕头底下，更多的烟，更多的酒，更多的什么样都有的妓女。那个时候林迪尔十九岁。  
十九岁又一个月那天，他决定搬出去和他舞蹈班的同学住上一个星期，他从十六岁开始的舞蹈班的费用都只能靠他自己打工来赚了，还需要博得那女老师的同情。  
他为他做了早餐，一如既往。而一如既往地，他绝对不会吃。  
无论林迪尔做些什么，他总是这样说，“你难道就不能做点我喜欢吃的吗？”  
林迪尔从来没有生气过，没有任何一次。他在某种意义上很可怜，因为他对这个男人太好了，即使在他跳楼死了，留给他一屁股债的时候也没有唾弃他的冲动，没有把那天早上他为他做的已经烂掉的鸡蛋扔在他几乎扭曲的脸上。  
“我大概一两天后回来。”他那天早上打包着自己的东西，他的父亲睡在沙发上，又是头天晚上喝得烂醉欠了酒吧老板的钱回来，一如既往——赤身裸体，“那大概那时候再见？”  
他没有期待着任何回复，那男人一直像一只死猪。  
但这次他醒来了，他也回答了他。  
“谁知道还会再见呢？”  
“是啊，我也不知道。”随后林迪尔就离开了。  
他回来的那天，公寓房里几乎所有他见过脸的人都聚集在楼下，看着那个从加利福尼亚来的男人的惨烈死状。  
如果不是他死的时候没有紧紧握着他那唯一的儿子还有早逝的妻子的照片的话，也许林迪尔真的会视而不见让他烂死在一个臭水沟里，他还要冲他吐口水，无论那看起来多么不雅。

|||||  
有几次安纳塔想过，如果他当时出价太高，或许林迪尔就会有一种“以身相许”当小白脸的感觉，然后果断拒绝他了。即使林迪尔长得的确像个漂亮的女孩子，但他厌恶依靠别人，靠着别人而生。但不幸的是，一开始安纳塔想要的关系是主人与东西，安纳塔是主人，他就是那个东西。而安纳塔的不要脸程度终于被林迪尔第一次见识，在他突然出现在他最喜欢的咖啡厅里直言不讳地提出这样的请求。  
“没可能。”林迪尔说道，看起来终于被他惹毛了，“你是个傻子还是怎么？刚从精神病院里跑出来吗？”  
“好吧，那你想怎样呢？”安纳塔已经好几次想要动他都被各种回避了，“但我必须得说，是我帮你还清债务，然后是你还要挑我们应该是什么关系？”  
“那是因为你威胁我不这么做的话就把我在——”林迪尔放低了自己的声音，“我在那个地方干那种事的事情告诉我的朋友们。你难道不觉得你已经很混蛋了吗？”  
“……对我来说依然没有什么意义。”  
“你就是个王八蛋。”  
“我不会否认这个事实。”  
“好吧。”林迪尔看了看窗外，确保没有熟人会看见他和这样一个男子谈话，“我会做的，无论如何还是感谢你帮我还债，但只是晚上，只是晚上好吗？我会和你待在一起。”  
“为什么不搬来和我一起住呢？比你那小公寓要舒服多了，很显然——”  
“我朋友们都不认识你。”  
“我可不这么认为。”安纳塔盯着他让他不舒服，“我在你家可没有闻见什么别人的味道，好像只有你一个人，你被他们疏远了，不是吗？因为你是跳得最好的那个，如果你因为干那种事被辞掉了，他们可不会更高兴了。”  
“你这个变态。”  
“我也没办法啊，你对我来说就是太容易理解了。”  
“你对我来说太恶心了。”  
“不要这样，小可爱。”安纳塔扬起了眉毛，将手机上那淫荡的照片晃给他看，“坏孩子。”  
“把它关上！”  
“怎么，害怕那边那个喜欢你好久的女服务员发现自己的暗恋对象不仅是个基佬还是个拉皮条的吗？”  
“你在说什么鬼东西？”  
安纳塔翻了个白眼，叫来了那个盯着他们看了快五分钟的漂亮女孩。  
“嘿，亲爱的，我这位朋友说他每次来这里都想亲亲你那可爱纤细的手。”  
“什么——”  
林迪尔不能再尴尬了。但他又不能忍受辜负别人对他的期望，他受不了那个女孩眼里受宠而惊喜的光芒，所以他微笑了一下，做了安纳塔刚刚说的一切。  
“你今天看起来很不错。”  
他要杀了安纳塔。  
等到女孩似乎还没晃过神来地走开后，安纳塔叹了口气。  
“一个坠入爱河的人该是多么得愚蠢啊。”  
“你这么厉害，是吧？你怎么刚刚不跟她说我想和她睡？”  
“那是因为我尊重你的性取向！”安纳塔用刺耳的声音压低声音跟他说，“而且你都已经是我的了，为什么我要把我自己的东西拿给别人去睡？”  
“别管我叫‘东西’。”  
“你知道你现在在我眼里有多可爱吗？”

||||||  
安纳塔向来不喜欢来找他定做香水的人，他现在的价位一般只有富到流油的家伙会来找他，一方面他看得起他们，因为他觉得他们能做到如此地步掌握了这混乱城市的一方天地难能可贵，另一面他又看不起他们，他的天赋让他对他们一个个都透析得如此深刻而赤裸。  
“像没加工过的东西，或者变质又恶心，你养过狗吗？就好像你把它的排泄物放在了烤箱里一样。”他喜欢在吃晚饭的时候这样对林迪尔说，不仅如此，他还要特意描写一下他心中那详细的感觉，他是多么得恶心他们身上散发出的世俗的气味，他就喜欢看林迪尔冷下脸的样子，他喜欢看他生气，看他身上的气味因为被他有意的刺激飞舞在他们的家里，这样掩盖了他所有一切的不美好。  
可是这点痛又只有他能理解，他的恶臭，但他也不该这样天真，林迪尔从来都明白，他不高尚，如此谦卑优雅的皮囊下只是一具腐尸在寻求着一丝生灵的庇护。  
不过这么多年来倒是有一个人例外，是纽约那边赫赫有名的科恩家族的瑟兰迪尔。他们本无交集，但他也听别人谈论说瑟兰迪尔不抹香水，听到这里时他就笑了。  
这世界怎么还会有人不抹香水呢？也许亚洲、非洲的人不这样，但在纽约，这可是滑稽至极了。  
“真是混账。”  
林迪尔放在书上的视线转移到他的身上，“你在骂什么？”  
“骂我清高的灵魂。”他在镜子面前学着林迪尔的样子摆着《天鹅湖》里王子的姿态，“若我是那黑天鹅，你这般的存在会识破我的伪装吗？”  
“我从门口隔着两层楼就能闻到你身上恶心的气味。”  
“Schatz（亲爱的【德语】），这可不对。”安纳塔调侃地做了个转身的动作指向他的情人，“这是世界上最伤人的话了。”  
林迪尔总是笑笑，不去反驳什么。  
“如果他真是这样，你为什么不去为他设计一款香水看看他是不是真的如此同你一样清高呢？”  
安纳塔想是的，可是林迪尔那一番似乎带着轻蔑的话也曾一度让他愤怒。  
安纳塔后来有一次同瑟兰迪尔·科恩擦肩而过，两个人同时回头看向了对方，对安纳塔而言，这是他第一次接触到如此神奇的气味。但这和林迪尔是完全不相同的，林迪尔给了他一种庇护，起初他以为那是一种身外之物的遮挡，就如他说过的衣服，但渐渐他开始明白，那是一种完整，林迪尔气味的存在相较于衣服更像是一层皮，他身上每一寸丢失的皮都只能用林迪尔来补充，而他日复一日散发出的恶臭是那没有了皮肤保护早已腐烂的血肉。  
他对着林迪尔以外的大多数气味是以居高临下的姿态看待的，他们的过于单一，单一意味着乏味，乏味意味着没有意义，如果可以，他希望这些拥有庸俗气味的人都去死，这真是苦了他这上天赐给他的鼻子。  
而瑟兰迪尔是不一样的，那一瞬间所有的气味涌入那敏感而精准的器官内，安纳塔感到从未有过的平静，连讽刺的心思都不再有，他金色的眼睛盯着对方。  
这是从未有过的平衡感。一种和谐，不再颠覆，不再混乱，不再毫无目的，不再如此的孤独。  
可是没了林迪尔，他也一样活不下去。  
他对瑟兰迪尔抱有的好感就是这样来的，但瑟兰迪尔是个人物，不像林迪尔那样显得渺小而易于掌控，他需要小心翼翼地接近而不能像对林迪尔那样放肆主动。  
后来的事情安纳塔总归也是难以记清了，后来的事情一团糟，他对时间的变化感到模糊，一些事情必须要好久才能回忆起细节。  
瑟兰迪尔也曾拜访过他，商量了一下香水的事情，那个时候林迪尔正在二楼，他们约定好了之后，安纳塔一本满足地对着下楼的林迪尔道，“最终还是我赢了。”  
“什么赢了？”  
“他会来找我做香水。”  
“我可从来没打过这样的赌。”  
“你不知道，但我知道当时你是想这样和我打赌。”  
但那一次合作后便再也没有了消息，瑟兰迪尔拿了香水付了约定好的钱数就走人，连一句“谢谢”在他口中也变得如此奢侈吗？就像“我爱你”之于安纳塔一样。

|||||||  
在林迪尔和安纳塔共度的1275天里，他从来没有感到过他超越了“东西”这个界限。有时候他觉得他似乎让一切有了进展，但第二天一起来他就坚信那只是他的天真和愚蠢所致，那只是一个温暖而美丽的错觉罢了，他们永远不会成为彼此的彼此。  
当然，他们拥抱，触摸，亲吻，品尝，感受，进入对方，他们喘息，尖叫，呻吟，哭喊，几乎就像杀戮，但对于林迪尔来说，什么都没有改变过。  
第一次他当着安纳塔的面脱下衣服的时候，安纳塔眼睛里放光，他说，“你知道我等这一天等了有多久吗？”  
他只是沉默着，边亲吻边一旁难过地流泪，他应该说些什么话的，比如，“既然如此，那你以什么回报我？”  
但他没有。  
他们的交易满一周年的时候，安纳塔竟然还为他准备了浪漫的烛光晚餐，但他们最后只是又在沉默中干了起来。  
这一次林迪尔说，“我爱你。”  
他说出口的时候，清楚地明白安纳塔的身份，他的性格，他的天赋，他明白自己爱上一个不可能的人，想来真是令人叹息，他爱上一个人只是因为所谓的收留和帮助，或许，他也是第一个对他有一丝关怀的人，哪怕他用自己的身体做了回报。  
如果安纳塔不抛弃他，他可能永远心甘情愿地与他在一起；如果安纳塔寻得了新欢，他可能需要多年去治疗自己的伤口。他渐渐习惯了世界上千奇百怪的东西，安纳塔为他带来了很多，他待他也从来不是粗暴的那种类型，不由分说就要他们做爱。安纳塔会轻柔地亲吻他，即使不是为了性或者是蛊惑，为了心中那份爱（如果安纳塔肯承认）；他们也会在夏日去度假，在海滩上聊天，说到以后的事情；但更多的时候安纳塔是在工作，奔波于调制最优雅的香水之中，他回家后有时会很愤怒，但林迪尔只要拥抱他，他就会很快平息。林迪尔一般都是他第一个试验香水的人，但他从来不让香水沾染上林迪尔的身体，他只是在比较，自己的作品究竟能不能比上这个人身上散发出来的气味，而结局往往是，他的差距还是太大，不管有多少人为他的香水痴醉，林迪尔的气味只有他能感受得到，如果他没有遇见第二个拥有这个天赋的人。  
随后安纳塔说，“比那个今天来找我领成品的客户说得好。”  
他似乎不像他一开始说的那样需要他了似的。  
“和我回家吧，和我在一起。就像你想要活着那样，我也需要你。”  
都是瞎扯淡。  
林迪尔流泪了，再一次，感觉自己的一无是处，他在后台小心翼翼抹掉泪痕，他总梦想着这些化妆品可以掩盖他的气味，这样安纳塔就不会这样透彻地了解他了，因为这样他总能无心有意地一个眼神就能摧毁他，而安纳塔对他而言是一个永久的谜团。安纳塔就坐在观众席上，但他肯定早就知晓他的东西在暗自神伤了。  
他不是东西，他应该是情人，或者，性伙伴，什么的。  
林迪尔总觉得这些比东西要好，  
也许他应该像安纳塔看他那样把安纳塔也当做自己的工具，让他摆脱了迷乱的夜生活可以安心跳舞，没有负担，可是正相反，他觉得肩头越来越沉重，心里会感到窒息，会在夜里被他拥抱着的时候感到一丝生命消逝的征兆。  
“你觉得身体轻还是灵魂轻？”  
“你的灵魂和身体对我来说不存在于抽象的概念。”  
林迪尔觉得自己像昆德拉写下的萨比娜那样，感到自己的身体变得无法称重，变得自由，可他只觉得虚无与悲凉，就好像他已经逐渐失去了存在的意义，只存在于安纳塔给予的这一点生存的理由，可在安纳塔心里这一文不值，不是为了性爱，也不是为了“爱”，“恨”，“需求”。  
他的身体也就是个东西，他的灵魂也是。安纳塔那些一堆乱七八糟的东西，反正他没有这种天赋，他还蠢到去相信他。  
“我想你已经要找到那个要代替我的人了，他的味道会更让你疯狂。”一天夜里，他们做完爱后，林迪尔抚摸着安纳塔的脸，从未有过这样一丝温柔，“对吧？”  
“可不是么。”安纳塔的声音里有着困倦。  
“那个时候你就要抛弃我了，不是吗？”  
“真聪明，”安纳塔笑了，“一如既往。”  
林迪尔颤抖了，安纳塔也感受到了，但他不在乎。  
“那那个时候我就自由了。”  
他们都知道这是谎言。  
“自由的男孩（free boy），我会给你我的祝福的。”  
“我爱你。”  
“这句话很动听，亲爱的。”

||||||||  
安纳塔从来不说爱。  
他知道爱的弱点，变得脆弱，他才不信什么“爱会让你变得强大”这种说法，只够忽悠一些过度积极的傻瓜罢了。  
他喜欢“欲望”这个词。他对林迪尔的感情就是这样，一场大火，他希望可以吞噬那男子，想要毁灭这个舞者，想要像他一开始计划的那样把他当做自己的宠物。可他还是没有，为了什么他现在也想不出来的原因。  
林迪尔无法理解他。  
他理解林迪尔对此无知的理由。  
所以他也不渴求林迪尔对他的理解，他会一而再再而三地说伤人的话。  
不管林迪尔说多少句“我爱你”，他都不会说。  
或许是他知道，有这样的天赋，说爱只会让他走向悲剧。为了防止这些发生，他决定不爱任何人，甚至是气味，他渴求的气味只是保护，或者说是自卫，而不是出于爱。后来安纳塔多少有点动摇，可是他最根本的意识还是让他坚信，他根本不爱这个拥有世界上他最痴迷的味道的人。  
出于这番恐惧，他想活着，就像林迪尔渴望活着那样，活得没有愧疚感，有正在活着的感觉，有一种期望。  
也许他会说“我爱你”的，在他可以堵上耳朵什么东西都听不见的时候，他会这样对他的情人说“我爱你”。

|||||||||  
林迪尔决定离开的那天，安纳塔自然也没有拦。  
如果他非要走，那就走吧。哪怕安纳塔清晰地感觉到他的远去对他而言有着剥离的痛感，他才不会放下自己的尊严去挽留他，他还得感谢他把他从债务里解救出来了呢，可是他一句话不说让他不痛快。  
他就是不痛快，不是伤心。  
他不能因为这样一个男子离开他就感到绝望而孤独。  
即使林迪尔会让他这样，他也绝对不会承认，不会表现出来，他会忍受着这空缺，还要活得更爽，不然他这一生就是没有意义的一遭。  
林迪尔打点自己的行李，就像是他那天离开他父亲时一样，只是这次一言不发。  
“你要走了吗？”  
林迪尔不回答他，反正他自己知道答案。  
“那就别回来了，你知道我很忙，而且我还要找其他人。”  
林迪尔抬起头，“我知道。”  
他的眼睛一直很美丽，是夜晚望向太空的那丝灰蓝。就像他的父亲，他极力变得不像他父亲，可是他又不可避免地走进了这个怪圈，为了某些人、某些事而濒临崩溃，他死都不要像他那样可怜。  
他差点就要流眼泪了，他想他挽留他，哪怕一次。  
“你能猜出我在想什么吗？”他问。  
安纳塔耸了耸肩，“我已经猜不出来了。”  
他的确是个骗子。  
在林迪尔走出他家的时候，他说，“也许哪一天还会再见，对吧？”  
“谁能知道这件事呢。”

||||||||||  
安纳塔偷偷尾随着林迪尔的第七十二天，那是个晴天。  
从舞团回到林迪尔的公寓的是一条很偏僻的小巷，林迪尔想着搬走，他不喜欢这些喧闹，他住得离闹市区太近了，托他父亲的福。  
他发现自己还能活下去，就像安纳塔发现的那样，他们没了彼此也能活。  
就是这样简单而已。  
可安纳塔在某种意义上是尾随着那气味一天一天地过下去的，他每天都要在林迪尔家门口下站好久，以他不会察觉的方式，在他睡觉的时间，他有一次爬上了七楼，看着背对着他睡去的男子，他看起来和和他在一起时没有任何区别，他还是林迪尔。  
他依然还活在他的世界里，他想要抚摸他的身体，他不能告诉他，不然这代表着他屈服了那份爱，可他只要欲望。  
林迪尔意外死亡的那天是安纳塔尾随他的第七十二天，他甚至是那样亲眼看着他如何在慌乱中逃离时中了那些闹事者的子弹的，看见他流了血，他的气味一下子扼住了他的喉咙，就像是死亡吗？安纳塔那一刻感到眩晕。  
林迪尔倒下了，他捂着自己的腹部，他止不住那血。  
他还想活着。或许是他父亲不想让他快乐，因为他夺走了他曾经快乐的理由。  
他在即将昏迷的时候感到有人跑过来抱住了他，他觉得很温暖，可是还是太冷了，越来越冷，睁开眼似乎也看不清对方的脸了。  
“医院好远。”他呢喃道，“我撑不到那里了，你说呢？”  
安纳塔看着他盈满泪水的灰眼睛，他感到窒息，他要活着，可林迪尔的死亡似乎连接着他身体里的某一部分就这样也一同开始消逝了。  
“医院很近。”他说。  
“你什么都不知道。”林迪尔闭上眼睛，“连我是什么都不知道。”  
他就要被林迪尔流出来的血所释放的气味淹死了，这次是他被林迪尔吞噬，他就要被毁灭了，可他却无法拔腿逃离，他被这样完美地保护起来了，没有恶臭味，可是林迪尔的身上也什么气味都没有了。  
“我还会好好活着。”  
这是他对他说的最后一句话。

|||||||||||  
再见到瑟兰迪尔·科恩时安纳塔变得忙碌而游离，成天到晚泡在各种香料之中寻找着麻痹自己能力的方法，他的恶臭已经变成了置他于死地的存在，不管白天他装得有多么好。  
这一次瑟兰迪尔带着他的孩子来，是个金发梳着马尾的少年，他那样炙热的美好竟然让他恐惧了，可对他而言那不是美好，而是一种死刑般的对待。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
安纳塔记得林迪尔说，他最不喜欢小孩。这是他们的共同点。  
他还记得林迪尔说，如果无法好好让孩子长大，那就不要生下来。  
他可没想过这点，反正他一生都不会有孩子的。  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
他的手让他感到灼伤的疼痛，可是他依然露出他最虚伪的笑容，内部的血肉之躯却在加速腐烂。  
“我父亲带我来的。”  
“这将是我的荣幸。”  
恍惚的一秒间，安纳塔竟然无法从瑟兰迪尔的气味中感受到从前的平衡感，他感觉什么开始失衡了，可他却没有能力猜测出这一切的因果。如果林迪尔还在的话，他一定可以的。也许他这样虚伪而残忍的人也可以挽留一场悲剧。  
临走前，莱戈拉斯蹦蹦跳跳的样子突然让他想起了林迪尔，早已不复存在的林迪尔，安纳塔身为如此高傲的人，却最终保留不下来他那曾经绝美的气味，对他而他如同信仰的存在。  
“如果我是王子的话，我或许分辨不出这区别，会同着黑天鹅走，落尽恶魔的陷阱。”  
那我身处何处呢？是身为黑天鹅的我在黑暗中行走毫无目的，还是成为光天化日下如此赤裸的肉块？  
“明天见。”他听见莱戈拉斯清亮的声音，可是他却觉得心痛，难道是说如此的美好象征着终将逝去的事实让他感到悲痛呢？还是眼前的男孩如此美丽，这气味却如此陌生。  
“谁会知道呢？”安纳塔问道。  
莱戈拉斯摇了摇头，“没人知道。”

||||||||||||  
安纳塔最不缺的就是情人。  
他数着日子，几乎像是无法控制自己自那个人离开后就开始数日子的习惯，数着任何东西，数着他的钱，数着来找他设计香水的客户，数着他的一个又一个情人。  
怀里的人吻着他，他喜欢他的钱财，他却不喜欢他的气味。  
他想要堵住自己的鼻子，他讨厌这种化妆品的味道，可是却无济于事，他得到这种气味的媒介从不只是他的鼻子。  
但他还是没有放开他，他把那瘦弱清秀的男子抱在怀里，哪怕每时每刻他都想要呕吐。  
“也许明天还会再见面吧。”他下意识地问道。  
“当然会。”男子亲吻着他的脸。


End file.
